1004
by Lordo Skinner
Summary: Aku mencari ayahku di Busan, tapi aku harus berakhir di penjara meskipun aku tidak bersalah, disana aku bertemu ahjussi misterius yang pelit bicara, namanya Jung Daehyun. DAELO FF. CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!
1. Mom, Dad, and Home

Tittle : 1004.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

Pair : DaeLo.

Disclaimer : TS, Cube Entertainment.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Editor : Byun Cherry.

Warning : BL, YAOI, Boy x Boy, DLDR, AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), Crack Pair. No Flamers.

Chapter 1 : Mom, Dad, and Home.

#Junhong Pov.

Hari itu entah kenapa aku merasa aku tidak ingin pulang terlebih dahulu setelah bel sekolah berbunyi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang tak ingin aku lihat jika aku pulang ke rumah. Tapi langkah kakiku terasa cepat menuju rumah hari itu.

Kulihat banyak orang berkumpul di luar rumah. Semua orang terlihat cemas dan tidak ada raut senang. Aku berjalan seolah menjadi orang linglung yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Beberapa orang melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan, sambil berbisik " Itu anaknya kan? Kasihan sekali ya, dia masih sangat muda."

Aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah, dan Himchan _ahjussi_ langsung merangkulku kembali ke luar.

" Kau harus sabar Junhong_ie_… _Ahjussi _akan mengurus semuanya." Katanya.

" Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk?!." Tanyaku, tapi _ahjussi _tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

" Dimana mama?." Tanyaku khawatir. " Kenapa aku tidak melihat mama? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Aku mau masuk!." Paksaku. Tapi _ahjussi _tetap diam dan semakin memelukku erat untuk mencegahku masuk.

" _Ahjussi_! Apa yang terjadi! Mana mama?! Biarkan aku masuk!." Kataku terdengar sedikit gemetar, tiba-tiba aku panik tanpa sebab takut sesuatu terjadi.

" Kau tidak boleh kesana Junhong_ie_…" kata _Ahjussi_. Aku yang panik mulai memukul _ahjussi_ agar melepasku, mataku memanas, aku ingin tau ada apa yang terjadi pada mama.

" _Ahjussi_! Biarkan aku melihat mama! Kenapa disini banyak orang? Apa yang terjadi?." Kataku semakin gusar.

Kurasakan ahjussi memelukku semakin erat. " Mamamu sudah berpulang ke surga… dia mengalami kecelakaan. Dia jatuh dari atas gedung." Kata _ahjussi_ lirih.

" _Mwo_? _Wae_.. mama—" kenapa telingaku mendadak berdenging? Huh… aku menangis?

" Mama…" ucapku mengawali runtuhnya pertahananku.

Seolah tenagaku kembali utuh, aku mulai meronta, aku masih tidak percaya mama meninggal sebelum aku melihatnya sendiri. " Jangan bohong! Mama belum meninggal _ahjussi_! Aku tidak mau dengar hal ini! Mama masih disini!." Teriakku.

_Ahjussi _hanya diam, dia terus memelukku begitu erat. Kenapa mama harus mati? Dengan siapa aku hidup bersama? Hanya mama yang kupunya…

Aku tidak diperbolehkan melihat jasad mama yang rusak. Umurku baru menginjak 18 tahun, aku tidak memiliki apapun, siapapun. Hanya hanya _ahjussi _yang mengurusku. Aku…

Seorang diri…

.

.

.

.

.

7 hari… dan aku sudha melupakan hangatnya matahari. Aku bahkan lupa hawa dingin yang menyergap saat kubuka jendela pagi hari. _Ahjussi _sangat mengkhawatirkanku, aku tau. Tapi ini terlalu cepat untukku menerima kenyataan.

" Junhong_ie_…" kudengar suara _ahjussi _melirih. " Kau… kembalilah bersekolah." Kata-kata itu terdengar putus asa. Helaan nafas kudengar kemudian. " Jika kau butuh sesuatu, katakan padaku." Kata _ahjussi_.

" Himchan_ ahjussi_." Panggilku sambil tetap berbaring diatas tempat tidur memandang kosong ke langit-langit kamarku. " Dimana papa? Kenapa papa tidak pernah menemuiku? Kenapa papa meninggalkan kita?." Tanyaku.

" Aku tidak tau. Maafkan aku."

Aku terdiam, tapi kosong. Tidak ada apapun yang terlintas di benakku untuk menanggapi perkataan _ahjussi_.

" Mama tidak pernah memberitahuku soal papa. Nama— ah bahkan rupa papa saja aku tidak tahu. Mama hanya bilang papa pergi saat umurku 1 tahun. Terkadang saat terbangun tengah malam, tanpa sengaja aku melihat mama menangis. Kupikir, sejahat itulah papa sehingga membuat mama menangis seperti itu, tapi aku mengenal mama, aku tau mama masih mencintai papa."

" Papamu sangat rupawan, sejauh yang kuingat. Youngjae memintaku untuk menghapus semua hal tentang suaminya, dan tak akan pernah menyebut namanya lagi." Kata _Ahjussi_.

" Bagaimanapun dia tetap papaku, aku akan mencari papa." Kataku.

" Dia sudah pergi entah kemana." Kata ahjussi.

" Aku akan tetap mencarinya ahjussi. Papa adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya. Dan aku ingin tau siapa papaku dan membawanya pulang.." kataku.

" Dia meninggalkan keluarga ini Junhong_ie_, menyakiti mamamu dan meninggalkan anaknya, apa yang kau harapkan saat bertemu dengannya?." Kata _ahjussi_.

" Mama meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan, mama memang bunuh diri dari atas gedung. Aku melihat tulisan-tulisan mama dikamarnya. Jika semua ini karena papa, aku harus mencarinya. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." Kataku tegas.

Ahjussi hanya menghela nafas menyerah." Kau harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu terlebih dahulu." Kata _ahjussi_.

" _Araseo_."

3 bulan lagi aku akan menyelesaikan sekolahku. Selain itu aku harus mencari dimana papa berada. Dan _ahjussi _tidak tau sama sekali dimana papa berada. Dia hanya bilang mungkin papa ada di Busan.

Aku masuk ke kamar mama. Mungkin ada petunjuk lagi yang kutemukan. Aku membuka laci-laci yang ada disana, mungkin mama masih menyimpan foto papa. Tapi, yang kutemukan hanya tulisan-tulisan mama yang menceritakan perasaan kecewanya pada papa, dan kemarahan juga kelelahannya merawatku seorang diri.

Aku mengumpulkan catatan itu dan membawanya ke kamarku. Aku membaca semuanya, aku merasa bersalah karena selama ini aku tidak pernah tau perasaan mama. Disana tidak tertulis satu kalipun nama papa. Mama hanya menulis '_Dia_' sebagai subyek.

Tak dijelaskan juga kenapa papa pergi meninggalkan kami. Semua yang ada dirumah ini tak ada satu bendapun yang ditinggalkan papa, karena mama sudah membuang semuanya.

Aku kembali membereskan semua catatan mama, lalu aku menemukan sebuah foto. Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati itu adalah foto keluarga kami. Disana terfoto saat aku masih bayi, mama menggendongku dengan wajah cerah, disampingnya berdiri papa tetapi mama sudah merobek bagian wajahnya. Aku membalik kertas foto itu dan disana tertulis sebuah nomor telepon yang berdomisili di Busan.

Kurasa hanya ini satu-satunya petunjuk yang kupunya. Aku akan mencari papa setelah aku lulus nanti.

Aku tidak tau kenapa papa pergi, dan semua catatan mama mengatakan bahwa papa adalah pria tidak bertanggungjawab, tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan rasa benci itu. Karena sejak kecil aku mengidamkan memiliki sosok papa. Aku yakin papa memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa dia pergi dari sini.

Lalu kurasakan ahjussi mendekat ke belakangku. " Ahjussi." Panggilku.

" Ada apa?."

" Apa dulu papa dan mama sempat bercerai?." Tanyaku.

" Ya. ibumu yang ingin bercerai dari papamu." Kata _ahjussi_.

" Apa saat itu aku berumur 1 tahun?."

" _Aniya_, saat kau masih berumur 1 tahun papamu sering pergi dan jarang berada dirumah hingga kau berumur 3 tahun, dan saat papamu pulang setelah 1 tahun pergi entah kemana Youngjae langsung mengajak bercerai."

" Apa papa menyayangi kami?." Tanyaku.

_Ahjussi _terdiam agak lama. " Kurasa… Aku tidak mau terlalu jauh mikut campur masalah keluarga adikku waktu itu. Tapi Youngjae terus-terusan ingin bercerai dari papamu. Dia jarang di rumah." Kata _Ahjussi_.

" Kenapa aku tidak bsia mengingat sedikitpun tentang papa?." Lirihku.

" Mungkin karena dia jarang di rumah, jadi saat dia pulang kau hanya mengira dia orang lain." Kata _ahjussi_.

" Setelah aku lulus, aku akan ke Busan." Kataku.

" Sendiri?."

"_ Nde_. Tenanglah aku akan baik-baik saja _ahjussi_. Kau juga harus memperhatikan keluargamu juga kan?." Kataku sambil tersenyum sendu.

" Tapi jika kau ada sesuatu, hubungi aku segera, arachi?." Kata _ahjussi_. Aku berbalik dan tersenyum.

" _Nde_."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan sekolahku, sesuai dengan janjiku untuk mencari papa, aku akhirnya bisa pergi ke Busan.

" Ingat Junhong_ie_, jika sesuatu terjadi langsunglah hubungi aku." Pesan _ahjussi _saat mengantarku ke stasiun.

" _Araseo_."

Ahjussi memelukku erat. Akupun balas memeluknya. Kupejamkan mataku untuk meresapi kenyamanan ini sebelum pergi jauh.

" Ehm… _ahjussi_?." _K_ataku setelah pelukan itu tak kunjung lepas.

" Oh!." _Ahjussi _melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum hambar, tapi kedua tangannya masih memegang lenganku. Pandangan yang ditujukan padaku selalu sama, selalu lembut.

" Aku harus berangkat, _ahjussi_." Kataku.

_Ahjussi_ mengangguk sambil menepuk lenganku. " _Araseo_. Aku harus berangkat _ahjussi_." Kataku. Selama perjalanan aku terus menggenggam foto yang kutemukan dulu. Aku harus segera mencari tempat tinggal sementara di Busan selama mencari papa.

Apapun yang terjadi aku harus bisa menemukan papa!.

Setelah perjalanan panjang, pagi-pagi sekali aku sampai di Busan. Ini pertamakalinya aku berada di Busan, jadi aku sedikit tersesat. Tapi akhirnya aku menemukan apartemen kecil. Aku hendak kesana untuk menyewanya, tetapi saat aku menyebrang jalan menuju apartemen itu seseorang tiba-tiba menabrakku dengan keras hingga aku terjatuh.

Dia terlihat buru-buru , tapi dia masih menyempatkan diri berbalik menghadapku. " _Mianhae_." Katanyanya sambil membantuku berdiri dengan cepat.

" _Ya_!."

Tiba-tiba dia ikut menarikku bersamanya. " _Ya_! apa yang—"

" Sudahlah ikut saja. Aku butuh bantuan." Katanya.

Aku mengikutinya sambil bertanya-tanya hingga akhirnya kami berhenti di depan gedung apartemen yang tinggi.

" Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Aku harus mencari apartement!." Protesku yang sudah kesal dibawa kesana-kemari dengan alasan tidak jelas.

" Aku di kejar-kejar polisi."

Aku terkejut. " Polisi? Berarti kau—"

" Ssstt! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sekarang ikut aku dulu." Katanya sambil kembali menarik lenganku, tapi segera kuhentikan.

" Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang bermasalah, aku juga punya kepentingan." Kataku.

Tiba-tiba dia memasang borgol ke pergelangan tanganku. Aku melotot melihat dia memborgol tanganku dan memasangkan satunya pada tangan nya sendiri. " Aku memaksa!." Katanya, dan kutancapkan pandangan tajam padanya.

Lalu dia membawaku masuk kewdalam gedung apartement itu, dan masuk ke salah satu ruangan apartement mewah disana dan entah tadi kami sudah naik berapa lantai untuk sampai kesini.

" Hey! Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?!." Kesalku, karena dia terlihat biasa saja dan mendiamkanku seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

" Kau butuh tempat tinggal kan? Kau bisa tinggal disini selama kau mau." Katanya.

" Aku bahkan tidak kenal denganmu." Kataku.

" Hai, namaku Bang Yongguk, 24 tahun. Makanan favoritku ramyun." Katanya cepat sambil menjabat tanganku cepat. " … dan kau?." Tanyanya.

" C.. Choi Junhong. " kataku bingung.

" Hai Junhong, sekarang kita sudah saling kenalkan?." Katanya.

" Tidak. Semudah. Itu. Lagi pula kau sedang dikejar polisi." Kataku.

" Itulah kenapa aku membawamu. Jika kau masih disana kau pasti menunjukkan kemana arah aku kabur kepada polisi-polisi itu. Dan asal tau saja, kabur dari polisi itu sangat – sangat susah." Katanya.

" Aku tidak akan bilang."

" Tentu saja karena terlanjur bersamaku."

" Ck! Aku punya hal yang harus aku lakukan!." Kesalku.

" Baiklah! Aku akan membantumu, tapi bantu aku terlebih dulu."

" Kau narapidana, kau pasti melakukan kejahatan, aku tidak percaya padamu." Kataku meninggi.

" Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Ayo kita bicara secara baik-baik." Katanya.

Aku menarik nafas kesal, akhirnya aku menuruti kata-katanya. " Jadi, kenapa polisi mengejarmu?." Kataku masih cemberut.

" Aku dijebak. Dan aku dituduh sebagai penjual ganja." Kata Yongguk.

" Kenapa bsia?."

" Kejadiannya panjang, jika polisi menemukanku bisa gawat. Aku harus menunggu temanku untuk keluar dari penjara agar bisa menolongku." Kata Yongguk.

" Temanmu juga narapidana?."

" _Well_, bisa dibilang begitu, tapi dia juga mengalami hal yang sam sepertiku, dia dijebak dan berakhir di penjara." Kata Yongguk.

" Kenapa harus menunggunya keluar?." Tanyaku.

" Karena hanya dia yang tau dan bisa menangkap penjahat yang sebenarnya, apapun yang terjadi dia harus bisa memenjarakan orang itu."

" Jika polisi polisi menemukanmu sebelum dia keluar bagaimana?." Tanyaku.

" Aku akan dipenjara. Mungkin kau juga bisa ikut dipenjara."

" _Mwoya_! Tidak! Sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku tidak ingin di penjara. Aku tidak bersalah." Kataku sambil berdiri dan berbalik.

" _Andwae_…" katanya sambil menarik krah baju belakangku, dia menarikku sehingga kembali menatapnya. " Tetaplah disini. Aku janji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu." Katanya.

Aku mendongak memandangnya yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi dariku, mencari kebenaran atas perkataannya. Haruskah aku mempercacyainya? Tapi dia itu orang yang baru kukenal. Kalau dia punya niat jahat, bagaimana?

' Tempat tinggal lebih penting' batinku.

" Baiklah. Tapi kau juga harus membantuku." Katanya.

" Setuju. Sepertinya kau bukan orang Busan, kau kesini untuk apa?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Aku mencari papa-ku." Katanya.

" Papa?." Tanyanya bingung.

" _Nde_. Aku harus berteman dengannya. Tapi aku tidak tau dia ada dimana sekarang."

" Lalu kau akan mencarinya kemana? Siapa nama papamu itu?."

" Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak ingat wajahnya, dan aku tidak tau seperti apa dia."

" Tunggu, tunggu. Kau jauh-jauh datang ke Busan untuk mencari papamu, dank au tidak tau nama, alamat atau semacamnya, bahkan wajahnya juga tidak tau. Lalu bagaimana kau akan mencarinya?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Karena itulah aku harus mencarinya walaupun aku sendiri tidak tau caranya."

" Mustahil!." Katanya ber-emot-emot dramatis.

Aku meliriknya penuh ancaman, lalu dia terdiam. " Ehem. Karena aku sudah janji, aku pasti membantumu." Kata Yonguuk.

" Terimakasih."

" Pakailah kamarku. Jika kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja." Kata Yongguk.

" _Araseo_."

Akupun segera mengambil tasku dan segera masuk ke kamar itu.

" Junhong!." Panggilnya sebelum aku menutup pintu.

" Ada apa?." Tanyaku.

" Kenapa papamu pergi?."

" Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan sejak kecil. Setelah mama meninggal, aku rasa aku harus pergi mencari papa. Aku adalah anaknya." Jawabku.

Dia mengangguk lalu berbalik seraya menutup pintu, kemudian aku segera tidur di kamar itu.

" Jika aku bertemu dengan papa nanti… Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa dia masih mengenaliku? Bagaimana rupa papa? Apa dia sangat rupawan seperti yang dikatakan _ahjussi_?." Gumamku.

Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan ini. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan papa. Ingin bercerita banyak padanya.

Dan mengajaknya ke makam mama…

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ahjussi_! Aku lapar!." Seruku.

" _Ya_! aku tidak setua itu! Setidaknya panggil aku hyung. Carilah makanan di kulkas." Katanya.

" Tapi di kulkasmu hanya ada susu kadaluarsa, sayuran kering, dan keju basi. Kau ingin aku makan itu? Kau juga haruus bertanggung jawab atas hidupku di Busan." Protesku.

" Aku tidak bisa keluar sembarangan, atau polisi akan menemukanku. Ini kuberi kartu kredit milikku. Pergilah membeli apa yang kau mau." Katanya.

" Baiklah…" gerutuku.

Akupun segera pergi ke luar untuk mencari bahan makan. _Well _kurasa aku bisa beli apa saja dengan kartu kredit ini.

Aku segera berbelanja. Sepertinya Yongguk _hyung _juga belum makan sejak pagi.

.

.

" Apa saja yang kau beli? Banyak sekali?." Tanya Yongguk _hyung _saat aku tiba di apartemen.

" Bahan makanan. Setidaknya ada makanan yang bergizi ke dalam kulkasmu, _hyung_." Kataku.

" Ck! Dasar tukang boros." Gerutunya.

Aku segera menata makanan-makanan yang kubeli ke dalam kulkas.

" _Hyung_!." Panggilku.

" Hn."

" Ini… kubelkikan untukmu. Kurasa ini cocok untukmu." Kataku sambil memakaikan sebuah_ snapback _padanya.

" Kau ini… tetap saja ini pakai uangku kan?." Katanya.

Aku tertawa kecil. " Aku tau kau menyukainya." Kataku.

" _Nde_. _Gomawo_, sekarang masakkan sesuatu untukku." Katanya.

Aku kembali ke dapur dan segera memasak untuk makan siang. Aku jadi berfikir tentang Yongguk _hyung_. Bagaimana bisa dia berurusan dengan polisi dan dijebak oleh orang jahat? Tapi, menurutku Yongguk hyung bukan orang jahat.

Dia sebenarny juga baik padaku. Tapi bersamanya juga bisa membahayakanku. Aku tidak mau menyusahkannya. Dan aku juga harus bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. _Ahjussi _tidak boleh tau tentang hal ini dulu.

Yongguk _hyung_ pasti membantuku menemukan papa. Tapi… apa papa sudah punya keluarga baru? Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan pada keluarganya nanti jika memang itu terjadi?.

" Junhong_ie_. Kenapa melamun? Kau bisa mengiris jarimu jika melamun seperti itu." Kata Yongguk _hyung_ mengagetkanku.

" A… aku tidak melamun." Kataku.

" Lihat, potongan kimbap ini tidak sama. Ada yang lebar ada yang tipis." Katanya.

" Mi… _mianhae_…" kataku.

" Tak apa. rasanya tetap sama kok." Katanya sambil mengambil kimbap itu dan memakannya.

" Ya! _hyung_!." Aku memukul lengannya. " Jangan makan seperti itu. Nanti saja saat sudah siap." Kataku sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Apa bedanya jika kumakan disini?." Katanya sambil mengusap lengannya. " Rasanya juga tetap sama kok. Lagipula aku sudah lapar." Katanya.

" Dasar _hyung _ini." Gerutuku.

" Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah tau siapa nama papamu itu?." Tanya Yongguk hyung.

" Belum_ hyung_, _ahjussi_-ku masih tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku." Jawabku.

" Kau kan anaknya. Setidaknya kalau Cuma nama kau berhak tau."

" _Ahjussi _bilang, dia sudah janji pada mama bahwa dia tidak akan member tahu apapun tentang papa padaku."

" Pelit sekali."

" Seperti kau tidak saja _hyung_." Sambarku.

Yongguk _hyung _langsung melotot padaku, lalu aku tersenyum kecil.

" Sebelum mama meninggal dia tidak pernah sedikitpun bercerita tentang papa, jadi aku tidak tau apapun hingga sekarang." Lanjutku.

" Lalu kenapa mamamu meninggal?." Tanya Yongguk_ hyung_.

" Mama… jatuh dari gedung. Dia mengalami depresi." Jawabku. Yongguk _hyung_ seketika terdiam, walau mulutnya sudah terbuka hendak memasukkan makanan.

" Maaf. Itu tragis sekali."

Aku bergumam mengisyaratkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

" Karena itu, aku harus bertemu papa. Bagaiamanapun aku tetap anaknya, dan dia harus bertanggungjawab."

" Jika papamu mempunyai keluarga baru, bagaiamana?." Tanya Yongguk _hyung_.

Seketika itu aku menghentikan makanku. " Itu.. aku… aku belum memikirkannya." Kataku lirih.

" Pelik sekali hidupmu." Kata Yongguk _hyung_.

" Jika kapan _hyung _akan membantuku?." Tanyaku seraya melanjutkan makanku.

" Setelah masalah ini selesai, aku juga tidak bisa mencari papamu dengan leluasa jika polisi mencariku." Jawabnya.

" _Araseo_…"

" Kimbap bikinanmu enak ternyata." Kata Yongguk _hyung _tiba-tiba.

" _Hyung_, apa benar kau dijebak?." Tanyaku mengabaikan kata-katanya barusan.

"_ Nde_. Dia benar-benar orang yang kejam. Lebih baik kau tidak berurusan dengannya." Katanya.

" Kenapa dia mengincarmu?."

" Temanku yang dipenjara tau jika orang yang menjebak kami melakukan banyak kejahatan. Semua buktinya ada padaku sebelum temanku itu masuk penjara karena tipuan orang itu. Sebenarnya, orang itu tidak tau jika aku akan menjebloskannya kepenjara, tapi gara-gara mata-matanya benar-benar banyak, akhirnya dia mengejarku. Semua ini akan selesai sebentar lagi."

" Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku bagaimana?." Tanyaku khawatir.

" Jika memang sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku janji kau tidak akan apa-apa. Aku pasti melindungimu, kau bisa pegang omonganku." Katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama 2 minggu berikutnya, aku tetap tinggal dengan Yongguk _hyung_. Dia menghidupiku dengan baik. Bahkan aku tidak memakai uangku sedikitpun.

" Kau benar-benar malas _hyung_. Kenapa harus aku yang melaundry bajumu." Gerutuku.

Aku tidak mendengar jawaban Yongguk _hyung_ dari dapur.

" _Hyung_?." Panggilku sambil mengintip ke arah dapur.

" Ssh… tetaplah disana." Kata Yongguk _hyung _pelan sambil berjalan pelan kearah ruang depan. Aku langsung diam, rasa takut dan gemetar tiba-tiba melandaku. Aku sudah tidak lagi fokus dengan apa yang kukerjakan. Aku gemetar. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi?.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara derap langkah Yongguk _hyung _yang tergesa.

BRAAAKK!

Jantungku berpacu semakin kencang.

" Junhong_ie_!."

" _Hyung _apa yang—"

" Polisi datang!."

Nafasku tercekat. " _Hyung_…"

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

Spoiler for Next Chapter :

.

" Ini pertamakalinya kau memanggil namaku."

.

" Ahjussi! Dimana Yongguk _hyung_?."

.

" Kubilang diam!."

.

" Pak sipir! Apa kau tau dimana Jung Daehyun?."

.

" Jangan sentuh aku!."

.

"… Dan kau punya hubungan apa dengan Yongguk?."

" A… aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."

" Berarti aku salah membebaskan orang. Aku harus menemui kepala penjara untuk memasukkanmu ke penjara lagi."

.

" Aku janji akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku akan tepati kata-kataku!."

.

" _Appa_!."

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Annyeong! Aku balik lagi dong, bikin ff baru dong, sekarang punya editor baru dong… xD

Yap! Pertama-tama aku mau kenalin editor baruku namanya…. Hmm.. namanya sebenernya puanjang banget Bernadetta Jean d'Arc Cassandra Natalia Prajogo (seingetku itu, kayaknya itu ada typo juga) singkatnya panggil Cherry ajah dia seorang Baekhyuners

Mian saya promosi orang disini, kalo bukan karena Cherry seonbae, aku juga nggak bakal bagus kalo nulis-nulis cerita, jadi mungkin gaya bahasanya sekarang rada dibetulin sama dia sambil aku dimarah-marahin karena banyak kesalahan…

Kedua, aku mau minta maaf, karena sebelumnya aku sampe 4 bulan nggak apdet, gara-gara banyak jadwal. Aku sendiri juga nggak tau kapan bisa apdet lagi, sudah banyak yang sms, nge-PM dan segala macem, aku ucapkan terimakasih karena kalian selalu mengingatkanku. Dan aku juga minta maaf pas apdet terakhir yang kemaren aku nggak nulis apa-apa di A/N atopun bales review buat yang nggak log in, soalnya aku udah keburu-buru setelah seharian banyak orang yang nagih FF, jadi sebenernya aku mau bales, tapi apa daya U,u

Ketiga, mungkin ada beberapa FF-ku yang sepertinya ada hawa-hawa discontinue dikarenakan saya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk meneruskan, karena selain dapet wraiter's block dan hilang passion, juga dikarenakan aku sekarang banyak jadwal latian, dan trainee ketat, yang pasti sampe rumah langsung tidur. Dan sudah 1 bulan terakhir aku nggak tidur malem, sehingga membuatku males ngaca liat wajahku yang udah kelihatan capek dan mataku makin panda. *kok jadi curhat *tampoled.

Keempat, untuk yang kepo, dan mungkin belum tau, lihat aja di profil akun ff-ku ini, disitu udah aku tulis nomer hape, fb, twittah, dkk jikalau anda ingin marah-marahin saya, atau nagih FF, atau curhat, atau kenalan, atau ngajak fangirlingan semuanya dipersilahkan. Karena saya juga menerima haters seperti mas andy yang girang banget dapet haters, karena kalo dapet haters berarti kamu melakukan sesuatu yang benar, dan hanya orang kece yang punya haters xD karena sebenci-benci haters mereka selalu ngepoin sampek detail dan buang2 tenaga buat merhatiin kita.

Kalau misal kalian sms belum aku bales berarti aku lagi latihan atau lagi nggak ngantongin hape, tapi aku usahain pasti bales, untuk yang dulu pernah belum aku bales, berarti itu benar-benar disaat saya sedang bad mood + gagal muvon + banyak kerjaan + sumpek + kena Bully + gak punya pulsa + bokek. Jadi saya minta maaf selebar-lebarnya… I love you all :*

Terakhir, minta supportnya buat FF ini, semoga bisa ending dengan indah sesuai dengan yang kalian pingin. Dan semoga kalian suka FF ini. Juga support temen-temenku yang sudah ikut project2 ff-ku selama ini, editor, partner dll. Mereka juga yang bikin ff-ff-ku keren :D

Btw B.A.P ngeluarin MV baru kan, aku sih seneng, tapi rada ngenes, dua judul nambah lagi, kapan aku bisa namatin bikin FF DaeLo pake semua judul lagu B.A.P… kurang 25 judul lagi btw… T^T

Terakhir kedua, hmmm, gimana kalao kalian sms aja ke aku FF mana yang pingin dilanjut, soalnya aku kayaknya Cuma apdet beberapa aja. Selain itu aku juga jadi admin dan author di akun Topp Klass Malang *sering2 berkunjung ke akun itu ya xD * Jadi aku juga punya tanggungan buat menanam dan melestarikan FF Topp Dogg yang sangat langka keberadaannya, mulai sekarang saya jadi author FF-FF langka kayaknya.. -,-. Yang berminat bisa lihat detail di profil akun tersebut.

Terakhir ketiga, Banyak banget yang sms aku untuk ngelanjutin FF terutama yang What's Poppin, dan setelah aku kepoin ternyata mereka masih kecil-kecil! OAO

Ada yang line 99, 98, 97, bahkan 2001! Ini apa'aaann? Kalian masih dibawah umur, jangan baca FF rate M apalagi itu M++++

Bukannya aku ini pilih kasih, la wong aku sendiri juga baru punya KTP, dan baru beranjak dewasa, tapi udah bikin FF begituan sejak SMP. Maksudku, aku tidak mau merusak generasi bangsa, jadi biarlah aku saja yang rusak/?

Aku tidak melarang sangat sangat keras, tetapi aku Cuma khawatir saja. Jadi anak-anak, cobalah untuk menahan diri and comeback in 10 years later xD

Mungkin kadang juga percuma aku bilang gini, kalian pasti tetep baca. Apa daya memang…

DILARANG KERAS DAN JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI DITIRU ADEGAN DI FF TERSEBUT! Itu hanya hiburan bacaan para fujo semata…

Bener-bener terakhir : Mind to Riview? :D


	2. Geu Ahjussi

Tittle : 1004.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

Pair : DaeLo.

Disclaimer : TS, Cube Entertainment.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Editor : Byun Cherry.

Warning : BL, YAOI, Boy x Boy, DLDR, AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), Crack Pair. No Flamers.

Chapter 2 : Geu Ahjussi.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara derap langkah Yongguk _hyung _yang tergesa.

BRAAAKK!

Jantungku berpacu semakin kencang.

" Junhong_ie_!."

" _Hyung _apa yang—"

" Polisi datang!."

Nafasku tercekat. " _Hyung_…" ujarku ketakutan.

" Kau akan baik-baik saja. Pakailah ini." Kata Yongguk_ hyung_ sambil melepas kalungnya dan memakaikan padaku. Yongguk _hyung_ terlihat klaut tapi terlihat dimatanya bahwa dia mencoba untuk melindungiku.

" _Hyung_, aku takut…"

" Ssh… Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji. Kau harus percaya. Kita akan menemukan papamu." Kata Yongguk hyung.

BRAAAKK!

Kudengar suara derap langkah kaki polisi memasuki apartement ini. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan kami. Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Mereka langsung melumpuhkan Yongguk hyung dengan kasar dan memborgolnya.

Beberapa polisi juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Dengan keras menekan kepalaku ke dinding dan memborgol kedua tanganku di belakang.

" Yongguk _hyung_!." seruku ketakutan saat polisi itu menyeret Yongguk_ hyung_ keluar.

" Aku janji akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku akan tepati kata-kataku!." Serunya sebelum dia dibawa pergi.

" Sekarang kau juga harus ikut kami." Kata polisi itu lalu membawaku keluar.

" Tunggu! Aku tidak bersalah! Kumohon lepaskan aku!." Seruku.

" Kau bisa jelaskan semua nanti." Katanya.

Dan akhirnya aku dibawa ke penjara. Dengan kasar mereka melemparku ke sel.

" Kami akan menahanmu, besok kau akan dibawa untuk interogasi. Jika kau tidak bersalah kau pasti keluar." Kata sipir itu lalu pergi.

Aku ketakutan dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Aku tidak mau dipenjara. Jika ahjussi tau, bisa gawat!. Satu-satunya yang bisa kumintai pertolongan hanyalah Yongguk hyung. Aku tidak mau dipenjara seumur hidup, aku harus mencari papa!.

" Hey! Hey! Lihatlah ada narapidana baru. Kejahatan apa yang sudah dilakukan anak semanis ini?." Kudengar seseorang bicara sambil mendekatiku, mereka terlihat sangat jahat seperti penjahat pada umumnya. Membuatku berjalan mundur karena semakin takut.

" Benar sekali! Anak semanis ini bisa dipenjara? Kita bisa bermain-main dengannya. Hahahaha." Kata pria satunya ikut berjalan kearahku.

" Setidaknya kita harus melakukan perkenalan dengan pendatang baru kan? Hihihihi."

Meski aku terus mencoba menghindari mereka, sel ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi.

" Ja… jangan mendekat!." Kataku tercekat.

" Lucu sekali. Lihat! Betapa manisnya wajah ketakutannya itu." Kata pria yang paling menyeramkan seraya mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajahku dan itu benar-benar membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.

" Jangan sentuh akuu!." Seruku ketakutan.

" Ck! _Ya_! kalian semua! Hentikan semua ini atau kupanggil sipir kesini! Lihatlah dia sudah gemetaran!." Seru seorang pria yang duduk santai di pojok sel.

" Kau benar-benar mengganggu, Daehyun!." Kata pria itu tidak suka.

" Aku tidak peduli padanya, tapi aku benci keramaian, dan kalian terlalu berisik!. Apa kalian ingin memperkosa anak itu disini? Ingin menambah masa hukuman kalian?." Katanya mendengus.

" Ck! Aku tau!."

Aku bersyukur ada yang menolongku. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya.

Setelah keadaan mulai tenang, aku berjalan mendekati pria itu, dia sudah berganti posisi menjadi tidur membelakangiku.

"_ Ahjussi_. Goma—"

" Aku tidak butuh. _Kka palli_!." Potongnya sangat ketus.

" A… aku hanya ingin—"

" Aku tidak peduli siapa kau." Aku langsung terdiam. " perlukah aku mengusirmu dua kali?." Lanjutnya.

Aku menggeleng. Orang ini benar-benar ketus. Tapi melihat setiasi sekarang, aku hanya bisa mendapat perlindungan dari orang ini.

" Maaf." Kataku mengakhiri.

Aku duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur. Aku benar-benar masih takut. Aku juga tidak terbiasa berada di penjara dengan orang-orang seperti ini. Aku takut. Bagaimana jika mereka menyerangku? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hidup disini…

Aku merindukan mama…

Aku—

Ingin pulang…

.

.

.

.

Aku beberapa kali melakukan interogasi dengan polisi. Dan ini membuatku tertekan. Aku tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, dan polisi memutuskan bahwa aku akan tetap di penjara hingga ada bukti yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bersalah.

Aku sudah dikurung disini selama 2 minggu disini. Aku ingin bebas, tapi tidak dengan menghubungi Himchan_ ahjussi_. Satu-satunya jalan hanya pasrah dengan janji Yongguk hyung.

Semakin lama di penjara, aku jadi sering melamun dan susah tidur, kadang tiba-tiba aku menjadi_ paranoid_. Aku benar-benar mengharapkan Yongguk_ hyung_ datang secepatnya karena aku merasa aku sudah mulai gila berada disini.

" _Ahjussi_…" panggilku setelah tersadar dari lamunanku.

" _Ahjussi_!." Aku mencibir karena tidak ditanggapi.

" _Ahjussi_, kenapa kau masuk penjara?." Tanyaku.

" Hey, ahju—"

" Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya malas.

" Tapi aku ingin—"

" Oh, ayolah! Kau tidak akan mati jika tidak mengetahuinya, juga tidak akan keluar dalam ujian sekolah. Jadi diamlah!." Jawabnya.

" Ck! Kenapa sikapmu dingin seperti itu?."

" Haish!." Dia menghentakkan kaki ke tempat tidurnya. " Ini bukan asrama sekolah, dasar bodoh. Kau ingin ditindas disini?." Tanyanya mengintimidasi.

" Ja.. jadi begitu…" gumamku tidak tau.

" _Kka palli_!." Usirnya.

" _Shireoyo_." Kataku.

Wajahnya terlihat jengkel, lalu tidur membelakangiku. " Terserah kau saja!." Katanya.

" _Ahjussi_. Namamu Daehyun kan? Siapa nama margamu?." Tanyaku.

" …"

" _Ajussi_, aku menunggu jawa—"

" Jung." Potongnya singkat.

Aku tersenyum kecil. " Jung Daehyun? Sudah berapa tahun kau berada disini?." Tanyaku.

" …"

" _Ahjussi_!."

" 6 tahun!."

Aku terkejut. Ternyata cukup lama juga. Tidak kaget jika dia benar-benar ketus.

" _Ahjussi_—"

" Ck! Diamlah! Hentikan kegiatan wawancara tidak jelas ini! Atau kusuruh orang-orang disini memperkosamu. Aku benar-benar menyesal menolongmu waktu itu!." Katanya.

" Maaf…" kataku pelan.

" Jika kau ingin di dekatku, kau harus diam!." Katanya.

" A… _arachi_…"

Saat aku hendak bertanya lagi dia sudah memotongnya. " Diam!."

_Mwo_? Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Memangnya dia punya mata di punggungnya?. Aku hanya mengangguk dan diam.

" Ahj—"

" Kubilang diam!." Katanya sambil memberiku _death glare_. Aku menutup mulutku, lalu mengangguk mengerti. Ahjussi menatapku terus dengan _death glare_-nya seolah tidak percaya bahwa akuakan diam.

Hanya 5 detik. Lalu aku mengacungkan tanganku ragu-ragu untuk minta izin bertanya.

" Haish… kau benar-benar tidak bisa diam… baiklah, mulai sekarang akan kubatasi pertanyaanmu. Dalam 1 hari kau hanya boleh bertanya 3 pertanyaan saja. Lebih dari itu aku tidak akan menjawab apapun meski kau bertanya ribuan kali." Kata _ahjussi_.

" Ke.. kenapa Cuma 3?." Protesku.

" Yang ditanya adalah aku. Sudah untung aku mau menjawab pertanyaanmu sampai 3 kali. Tidak ada protes, tidak boleh ada gangguan, aku mau tidur siang." Kata Daehyun _ahjussi _lalu kembali tidur.

" Ja_ljayo ahjussi_…" bisikku lalu tidur dibelakang punggungnya.

_Ahjussi_ adalah orang yang cuek. Dia tidak pernah mengajakku bicara, tidak pernah bertanya apapun bahkan terkesan tidak peduli. Dia hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Aku tau dia melakukan tiu untuk melindungi diriya sendiri dari penindasan dalam penjara. Tapi kadang aku benci dengan sifatnya itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku lebih ingin bersamanya di dalam penjara ini daripada dengan orang lain. Mungkin karena waktu itu dia menolongku.

Tapi bagaimanapun aku masih menginginkan kehidupan di luar penjara.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ahjussi_!." Panggilku saat sedang membersihkan lapangan penjara.

" Hn."

" Aku ingin menggunakan hal bertanya yang pertama hari ini." Kataku.

Daehyun ahjussi hanya menghela nafas panjang.

" _Ahjussi_, apa kau punya kekasih?." Tanyaku.

" Tidak."

" Eeehh! Benarkah?."

" Apa kata " Benarkah" juga masuk dalam hak bertanyamu yang ke-2 hari ini?."

" A… _Aniranikka_.." kataku cepat.

" Jadi tidak usah protes tentnag kekasih!." Katanya ketus.

" Ba.. baiklah, aku akan gunakan hak bertanyaku yang ke-2." Kataku. " Berapa umurmu _ahjussi_?." Tanyaku.

" 39 tahun."

" Sudah tua, tapi tidak punya kekasih."

" Itu pilihan hidupku. Lagipula aku ada di penjara, untuk apa aku punya? Kau tidak tau apa-apa soal ini." Katanya.

Aku terdiam. Memang benar sih, aku tidak seharusnya bilang begitu.

" _Ahjussi_…" panggilku.

" Apa lagi hah?!."

" … aku jadi berfikir, aku ingin seperti ahjussi, hidup sendiri, tak punya keluarga. Jika sepertiku, aku haraus mencari papaku, meerasa sedih karena mama sudah tiada. Jika dari awal sudah sendiri, aku tidak akan merasa seperti ini." Kataku.

" _Paboya_." Kata Ahjussi.

" Hah?."

" Kau kira aku lahir dari telur? Aku dulu juga punya orang tua. Banyak orang datang juga pergi. Kematian orang terdekat sudah pasti tidak dapat dihindari. Tidak ada orang terlahir seorang diri, kaulah yang punya pilihan menjadi kesepian atau tidak. Kau hidup masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti hal seperti itu. Jadi berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak." Kata ahjussi.

" Tapi _ahjussi_…"

" Aku ingin segera makan malam. Segera selesaikan tugas ini." Potong ahjussi.

Setelah tugas selesai para narapidana akhirnya menikmati makan malam yang sangat tidak enak. Tapi mungkin karena kelaparan mereka terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Tapi aku? Aku harus memilah milah mana makanan yang ingin kumakan dalam piringku. Dan hasilnya? Hanya 2 sendok untuk bisa kumakan.

" _Ahjussi_. Aku ingin memakai hak ke-3 untuk bertanya lagi." Kataku.

_Ahjussi_ diam masih sibuk dengan makanannya, aku bertanya-tanya benarkah dia merasakan kata 'enak' saat memakan makanan yang terlihat seperti lumpur berjamur itu.

" Hal apa yang membuatmu bahagia selama hidupmu ini?." Tanyaku.

_Ahjussi _terdiam lama, tampak berfikir keras. " Apa _ahjussi_?."

" Itu rahasia."

" Curaaaang! Itu hakku untuk mendapat jawaban!." Protesku.

" Teknisnya, itu juga berupa jawaban, anak muda… lagipula ini juga hak-ku untuk tidak menjawabnya. Kau tidak boleh seenaknya menanyakan hak privasiku dengan menggunakan hak bertanyamu. Jadi diamlah karena hak bertanyamu sudah habis." Katanya.

" Haish… _ahjussi_ menyebalkan." Cibirku tapi yang kucibir tak merasa terganggu.

" _Ahjussi_. Kurasa kau ini sebenarnya orang yang baik." Kataku.

" Kau hanya tidak tau siapa aku." Katanya.

" Memang benar. Tapi entah kenapa menyenangkan sekali aku bicara denganmu terus."

" Aku tidak." Potongnya ketus.

" Hahahahaha. Sifat cuekmu itu memang menyebalkan." Kataku.

' Tapi itulah dirimu apa adanya, _ahjussi_.' Batinku.

" _Ahjussi_, menurutmu makanan ini enak? Lihatlah semua tahanan memakannya seolah ingin tambah lagi." Kataku sambil memainkan entah apa itu yang berada di piringku dengan sendok yang masih bersih dan hanya terpakai ujungnya saja.

" Kau tidak mau? Biar kumakan." Kata _ahjussi_.

" Ambilah. Rasanya aneh." Kataku sambil menggeser piringku pada _ahjussi_.

" Mungkin karena garamnya habis, juru masak memakai kencingnya untuk makanan tahanan." Kata _ahjussi _dengan entengnya membuatku rasanya mual ingin memuntahkan 2 sendok yang kumakan tadi.

" _Jinjjayo ahjussi_?! Jahat sekali, walaupun kita tahanan tidak seharusnya di beri makan seperti anjing!." Kataku.

" Apa yang kau harapkan dari makanan penjara? Pizza? _Gogi_? Kau lucu sekali. Kau bisa ditertawai jika tahanan yang lain tau. Ini makanan terbaik disini. Kau akan mati kelaparan jika hanya memakan 2 sendok tiap harinya. Faktanya ; mau tidak mau inilah yang disuguhkan." Katanya sambil tersenyum mengejek padaku. " Selamat datang di penjara, nak." Lanjutnya.

Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini! Aku ingin keluar dari sini! Yongguk_ hyung_! _Palli_ jemput akuuuuu…

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu aku tertidur begitu nyenyak, kurasa karena banyak tugas di penjara membuatku sangat letih, bahkan aku tidak mendengar suara dengkuran tahan satu sel yang biasanya membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Atau, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan di penjara. Tapi ketika bangun keesokkan harinya, aku tidak menmukan _ahjussi_ di dalam sel.

Kemana dia pergi?.

" Pak sipir! Apa kau tau dimana Jung Daehyun? Dia ditahan disel ini." Kataku.

" Kau tidak tau? Dia sudah keluar dari sini pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Dia keluar dengan beberapa tahanan lain yang dulu satu kasus dengannya."

Aku terkejut kenapa_ ahjussi_ tidak bilang padaku kalau dia akan bebas. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir aku juga bukan siapa-siapanya, tapi setidaknya dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau apa padaku. Selain itu aku akan sendirian disini…

Aku tidak seharusnya ada disini, aku tidak bersalah dan aku harus mencari papaku!. Dimana Yongguk hyung? Dia harus mengeluarkanku dari sini. Aku ingin pulang. Bagaimana jika Himchan _ahjussi _mencariku? Bagaimana jika dia tau aku ada disini? Dia bisa saja menyuruhku kembali ke Mokpo dan tidak memperbolehkanku mencari papa lagi.

Dan malam itu tidur dengan perasaan kalut. Aku seperti patah hati karena ditinggal oleh seorang kekasih. Aku ingin bersama Daehyun _ahjussi_…

.

.

.

.

.

Selama 1 bulan 2 minggu aku berada di penjara dan tidak tau kapan Yongguk _hyung_ mengeluarkanku dari sini. Dan aku juga tidak tau kapan temannya akan keluardari penjara. Aku sudah tidak tahan berada disini dan kesepian, apalagi Daehyun _ahjussi _tidak disini lagi.

Hari ini aku mendapat tugas untuk membersihkan lapangan olahraga yang biasa dipakai oleh tahanan.

" Kenapa aku jadi merindukan _ahjussi_? Dia selalu mengomeliku, mekipun begitu entah kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi." Gumamku.

" Choi Junhong."

Aku melihat pak sipir di pintu dapur memanggilku, dan hal itu sukses menarik perhatian semua tahanan disana.

" Choi Junhong cepat kemari!." Katanya lagi tidak sabar.

Dengan kikuk aku berjalan menuju kepala sipir itu, sehingga orang-orang terus melihat kearahku hingga aku sampai di hadapan pak kepala sipir itu.

" Cepatlah!." Katanya sambil mendorongku masuk.

Aku mengikuti kemana pak sipir membawaku. Apa aku harus diinterogasi lagi? Aku mulai membenci apa itu interogasi, disaat aku hanya bisa bilang bahwa aku baru beberapa jam datang ke Busan dan tidak kenal siapa itu Bang Yongguk dan hanya tinggal dengannya beberapa hari. Tapi mereka tetap mencurigaiku. Itu sangat membuatku kesal.

" Ki.. kita akan kemana?." Tanyaku memastikan.

" Apa kau tidak tau? Kau sudah bebas sekarang. Ganti bajumu dan ambil barang-barangmu di ruang ganti itu. Setelah itu kembalilah kesini." Kata pak sipir.

Aku terkejut, seolah nyawaku sedang hilang, ini seperti mimpi… benarkah aku bebas? Apa yang Yongguk _hyung_ yang membebaskanku? Apa dia juga sudah bebas?

Aku segera mengganti baju tahananku dan memakai bajuku dulu. Aku memakai kembali kalung pemberian Yongguk hyung. Setelah itu aku kembali menemui sipir yang sudah menungguku di depan ruangan.

" Apa kau sudah selesai?."

" _Nde_…"

" Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan penjara. Nanti kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang membantumu keluar dari sini. Kau sudah terbukti tidak bersalah." Kata sipir itu.

Aku terdiam. Aku harus segera berterimakasih pada Yongguk _hyung_. Aku melihat seorang pria berdiri membelakangiku ketika aku keluar dari penjara. Dari pakaiannya dia terlihat memiliki _style_ yang berkelas.

" Kau bebas sekarang." Kata pak sipir itu.

Aku tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah orang itu.

" Yongguk _hyung_ terima—"

Aku terdiam emamtung saat melihat orang itu berbalik.

" Dae… Daehyun _ahjussi_?."

#Junhong Pov End.

" Dae… Daehyun _ahjussi_?."

Daehyun terkejut sejenak melihat anak yang dibebaskannya adalah _namja_ berisik yang satu sel dengannya.

" Kau?."

" _Ahjussi_! Dimana Yongguk _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Kau? Kenapa kau yang bebas? Tidak mungkin… Apa kau ikut dalam kasus Yongguk?." Tanya Daehyun.

" _Aniya_. Aku tidak bersalah. Aku tidak ikut dalam hal itu. Jadi teman yang dimaksud Yongguk hyung adalah kau ahjussi?."

" _Nde_. Dan kau punya hubungan apa dengan Yongguk?." Tanya Daehyun.

" A.. aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."

" Berarti aku salah membebaskan orang. Aku harus menemui kepala penjara kalau begitu." Kata Daehyun sambil beranjak menuju pintu.

" Tunggu! Aku orangnya. Percayalah. Aku memang tidak ada hubungan dengan Yongguk _hyung_. Tapi dia berjanji akan mengeluarkanku karena aku memang tidak bersalah." Kata Junhong.

" Oh ya? buktikan kalau begitu. Aku kenal dengan Yongguk sudah lama. Dia tidak akan peduli pada orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong terlihat bingung tapi memang dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak mau tinggal di penjara untuk selamanya.

" Di… dia memberikan kalung ini…" kata Junhong sambil menunjukkan kalung milik Yongguk. Dan Daehyun terlihat terkejut.

" Darimana kau mendapatkan kalung itu?."

" Yongguk _hyung_ yang memberikannya padaku. Dan dia bilang aku akan baik-baik saja dan dia pasti mengeluarkanku dari penjara apapun yang terjadi." Kata Junhong.

" Itu memang kalung milik Yongguk. Dan siapapun yang diberi kalung ini adalah orang penting yang harus diselamatkan." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku tidak bohong_ ahjussi_…"

" Baiklah aku akan bertanya lagi pada Yongguk." Kata Daehyun sambil berjalan pergi.

Junhong segera mengikuti Daehyun dari belakang dan membuat Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Pulanglah!." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku tidak punya rumah. Selama aku di Busan aku tinggal di tempat Yongguk_ hyung_. Dan semua barangku ada disana."

" Ck! Apartement Yongguk masih ditutup dengan garis polisi hingga bulan depan."

" Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut ke tempatmu ahjussi."

" _Andwae_! _Shireo_!."

" Hanya sampai kau membantu Yongguk _hyung _keluar dari penjara. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?."

" Tidak sama sekali."

" _Ahjussi_! _Jebal_.. lihatlah! Aku mempunyai kalung Yongguk _hyung_, berate kau harus melindungiku, kau temannya kan? Ayolah…" rengek Junhong.

" Ck! Baiklah! Baiklah! Hanya sampai aku mengeluarkan Yongguk dari penjara. Ingat itu!." Kata Daehyun, lalu kembali berjalan.

Junhong tersenyum senang sambil berlari mengejar Daehyun. Dia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Daehyun lagi.

"_ Ahjussi_! Kenapa kau pergi tnpa bilang apa-apa padaku waktu itu?." Tanya Junhong saat berada di mobil milik Daehyun.

" Kau sudah menggunakan hak bertanya pertamamu hari ini. Dan lagipula apa untungnya aku mengatakan padamu? Terserah aku." Kata Daehyun.

" Haish… setidaknya kau tau apa itu salam perpisahan."

" Cih… seperti anak kecil saja!. Lagipula kau orang asing, jadi aku tak peduli padamu."

" Kau benar-benar masih ketus, _ahjussi_. Kita sudah tidak di penjara…"

" _Well_, _surprise_! Ini memang sifat asliku sejak dulu." Kata Daehyun sarkatis.

" _Nappeun ahjussi_!." Gerutuku.

" Jika kau masih bersih aku akan menurunkanmu disini." Kata Daehyun.

" _Araseo_.._araseo_." kesal Junhong.

Merekapun sampai di apartement milik Daehyun. Disana Daehyun benar-benar tidak memperdulikan Junhong

" _Ahjussi_ diamana aku tidur hari ini?." Tanya Junhong.

" Hak bertanyamu yang ke-2 hari ini jawabannya adalah ambilah Koran di gudang buat alasmu tidur di dapur." Kata Daehyun tanpa menoleh pada Junhong.

" _Mwoya_! Pertanyaan seperti itu tidak seharusnya terhitung dalam hak bertanyaku! Bagaimana jika aku ingin bertanya letak kamar mandi, atau letak gula di dapurmu? Dan lagi, aku tidak seharusnya tidur di Koran dan di dapur! Memangnya aku ini kucing?!." Protesku panjang lebar.

" Pertama, kau itu cerewet sekali. Jadi aku harus membatasi pertanyaanmu. Kedua, ini apartementku, dan kau hanya MENUMPANG! Catat itu baik-baik di dahimu! HA-NYA ME-NUM-PANG! _Ara_? Tapi karena aku mau berbaik hati, aku akan beri 2 pilihan ; sofa, atau jalan." Kata Daehyun.

" Ish! J_eongmal_…" gerutu Junhong.

" Berhentilah protes. Aku masih ingin istirahat, jadi jangan ganggu aku." Kata Daehyun seraya masuk kamar.

BLAM!

Junhong terlonjak kaget, kemudian mengelus-elus dadanya saat Daehyun menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

Setelah itu Junhong melihat-lihat apartement milik Daehyun. Dia tidak menemukan satu fotopun yang terpajang di dinding apartemen Daehyun.

" Apa _ahjussi _benar-benar hidup sendiri selama bertahun-tahun?." Tanya Junhong pelan.

Dia kembali melihat-lihat ruangan yang lain. " Kurasa aku akan memasak untuk makan malam saja." Kata Junhong sambil pergi ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

" Darimana kau dapat makanan sebanyak ini?." Tanya Daehyun saat dia melihat hidangan Junhong.

" Aku yang memasaknya. Ada banyak bahan makanan di kulkas, jadi aku memasaknya. Jika _ahjussi_ lapar, ayo kita makan bersama." Kata Junhong.

Daehyun segera membuka kulkasnya dan terkejut melihat kulkasnya penuh dengan bahan makanan. " Heish… pasti ulahnya lagi… sudah kubilang jangan ke apartementku…" gumam Daehyun.

Kemudian Daehyun segera duduk dan melahap semua makanan yang ada di meja denagn penuh nafsu.

" A.. _ahjussi _pelan-pelan. Apa kau sangat kelaparan?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku sangat lapar…" kata Daehyun.

" Kau bisa tersedak jika makan seperti itu." Kata Junhong khawatir melihat kecepatan makan Daehyun yang seperti serigala.

" Terimakasih Junhong_ie_." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong membatu lama sambil memandang Daehyun, hingga Daehyun menyadari pandangan Junhong.

" Hey, kau kenapa?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Ini pertamakalinya kau memanggil namaku." Jawab Junhong. Daehyun memutar bola matanya. " Yongguk yang memberitahuku." Sahut Daehyun.

" Oh, akhirnya…" kata Junhong senang.

" Kau memang aneh. Kenapa Yongguk bsia bertemu anak sepertimu?." Gerutu Daehyun.

" Hihihihi… mungkin karena takdir." Sahut Junhong.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Daehyun berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya.

" Ck! Haruskah sekarang?." Kata Daehyun saat berbicara di telfon.

" …"

" _Araseo_…"

" …"

" _Mwoya_! Kenapa cepat sekali!." Kata Daehyun sambil berlari untuk membuka pintu depan, membuat Junhong bingung dan mencoba melihat siapa yang ada dibalik pintu.

Disana sudah berdiri seorang wanita dan anak kecil.

" Kau lama sekali." Gerutu wanita itu.

" _Mianhae_."

" _Appa_!." Seru anak kecil itu, dan Daehyun menggendongnya. " Jimin! Kau sudah besar ternyata!." Kata Daehyun senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spoiler next Chapter :

.

[[ Tenanglah. Dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa mendengar jika kau menangis.]]

.

" Jagalah Jimin, itu sudah cukup. Jika kau tidak ingin terlibat dalam kasus ini, jangan coba-coba untuk ikut campur."

.

" _Ya_! _ahjussi_! Apa yang kau lakukan!."

.

[[ Ini semua salahmu Daehyun_nie_, bukan salah anak laki-laki itu.]]

.

" Jangan menangis sekuat itu lagi, _arachi_?."

.

" Kau ternyata punya keluarga _Ahjussi_…"

.

Jika terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan papa. Nomor telfon yang ada di foto itu juga tertinggal di apartemen Yongguk _hyung_… ini semua gara-gara Yongguk _hyung _sehingga aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan papa.."

.

" Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari kata MENUMPANG dan APARTEMENTKU? Lagipula Jimin itu anakku, tentu saja dia harus tidur di kamar."

.

" Hmm.. _appa_ sangat baik padaku dan _eomma_. Tapi _eomma_ bilang _appa_ tetap orang baik meski pernah masuk penjara."

.

" _Hyung _boleh menjadikan Daehyun _appa_ untuk menjadi papamu untuk sementara.."

.

" Aku… hiks..hiks.. aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya… hiks.. hiks…_ ahjussi_.. aku ..aku tidak tau harus mencari kemana… ini salahku…"

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Aduuuhhh… akhirnya selese juga chapter ini. Thanks buat yang review walopun Cuma segelintir. Tapi aku selalu menunggu feeed back kalian xD

Seperti biasa, kalo review kalian banyak aku pasti lanjut, kalo enggak aku discontinued… hubungin lewat SMS aja kalo misal ada kritik dan sarah ato Cuma pingin ngobrol doang. Infonya ada di profilku.

Dan ada info lagi nih… aduuh tapi aku males ngetik woro-woro lagii…

Bentar aku copy-paste dari FF satunya dulu…

Ini dia…

[PENGUMUMAN PENTING] (promosi dikit gpp kan?)

Kami dari Global Seiren Academy (GSAc) menyelenggarakan acara K-POP pada tanggal 8-9 November 2014 di DOME UMM Malang, bertema ; KOREA INDONESIA CULTURE dengan nama ; Step To The Next Level [STONEL] K-VILLE. Selain mengadakan lomba Dance Cover, Dance Contemporer, Mading 3D, photography, Sing Cover, Seminar tentang Korean Culture, dll *aku juga lupa lombanya apa aja* tiba-tiba ibu CEO mencetuskan lomba baru, yaitu lomba FANFICTION! *jreng jreng jreeeng*

Jadi kalian yang dari luar kota juga bisa ikut tanpa harus datang ke Malang! Kalo ada readers dan author sunbae yang ingin ikut monggo segera daftar! Bisa daftar ke aku di : 08976447225. Secepatnya yah, ntar keburu ditutup pendaftarannya. Untuk info lebih lanjut bisa sms ke aku.

Dikarenakan di GSAc aku yang suka bikin FF, dan semua pasti tau kalo Skinner itu tukang bikin FF NC Yaoi, jadi ibu CEO menyuruh saya promosi! *apa-apa'an ibu CEO ini! Aku juga suruh jual tiket stonel sebagai hukuman*

Sayang banget kan kalo kalian punya hobi dan bakat nulis tapi gak ditunjukin? Ikut aja, kali aja bisa menang. Ntar bisa saingan sama aku juga lho! Ibu CEO dan editorku juga ikutan lomba FF-nya…

" Curang banget nih Ibu CEO ikutan juga, makanya dia nyuruh aku juga ikut biar dia juga bisa ikutan. Padahal dia juga masuk panitia kan… tapi gpp, ibu CEO kalo nulis juga belum mahir-mahir amat" *digampar ibu CEO*

Tapi tenang aja chingu soal penilaian, soalnya jurinya ntar novelist beneraaan. Gua juga sebenernya deg-deg-an mau ngirim FF, baru kali ini beroooh dinilai sama yang ahli…

Tapi ini semua juga pasti bikin aku lebih berpengalaman untuk bikin FF yang lebih keren lagi. Jadi jangan malu-malu buat ngirim karya kalian. Siapa tau kalian bisa menang? Untuk info, pendaftaran dkk hubungi aku aja dulu. Jadi kalian yang pingin ikut silahkan daftar. Dan juga kalian bisa lihat detail acara dan lomba di event facebook kita. Ketik aja STONEL K-VILLE ntar juga nemu.

Tapi mungkin disitu buat info FF belum diperbarui, soalnya ibu CEO satu ini kalo nambah rule itu juga dadakan alias roro jonggrang. Jadilah saya yang diberi tanggungan promosi di FFn -,-

Dan kalo ada yang pingin beli tiket STONEL K-VILLE bisa di aku juga. Semoga ada readers Malang yang pingin ikut dan beli tiket. Ayo bantu aku selesaikan hukuman ini… *nangis darah*

Dan buat yang kepo tentang sekolah dance kita, bisa lihat page kita di facebook ; Gsac Ina. Kita selalu ada penerimaan siswa baru tiap 2 bulan, ntar kalian bisa showcase setelah kelulusan kalian. Dan kita juga selalu ada acara rutin tiap 3 bulan sekali untuk Cover Party dan kalin semua bisa ikut flashmob rame-rame bareng kita lho!

Dan nggak Cuma itu, ntar di STONEL K-VILLE kita punya GUEST STAR dari THAILAAANDD! Ayo ayo yang pengen ketemu mereka, langsung beli tiketnya aja!

Dan kita juga ada promo, untuk pembelian 500 tiket pertama jenis All in one di bulan agustus bisa ikut fanmeeting sama mereka lhooo! Dan masih ada bonus lainnya. Lumanjrot lho broo! Kali aja bisa foto ato ngobrol bareng mereka! xD bisa ketemu aku juga *krik krik krik* ya kali aja kalian pingin nge-gampar dan ngehina aku karena sering telat apdet FF.. U.u

Selain itu setelah acara STONEL K-VILLE masih ada acara lanjutan yaitu STONEL ROADSHOW! Jadi kita bakal perform dan ngadain acara dan lomba K-POP di kota-kota di Indonesia. Kalo nggak salah denger sih, ada yang di Bandung, Palembang, Jogja, dll. Jadi kita bakal samperin K-Popers yang ada di luar Malang dengan semua surprise kita. Kali aja ada readers dari kota-kota itu dan kita bisa ketemu… kali aja kalian pingin ngejambak aku secara real dan live karena aku sering bikin FF Sad ending xD

Dan semoga STONEL berikutnya kita bisa datengin guest star dari Korea.. xD

Acara STONEL ini selalu kita adakan tiap tahun kok. Jadi antisipasi perform dari kita dan juga lomba-lombanya.

More info, setelah STONEL ROADSHOW, masih dilanjut lagi nih buat acara puncaknya! STONEL BACK TO BASIC! Yang diadakan di kota kita tercinta, Malang. Jadi _umak umak di Ngalam_ tungguin acara final STONEL kita! xD

Pendaftaran nggak Cuma peserta dari kota Malang kok. Luar kota juga pastinya boleh ikutlah…

Semoga kalian nggak terganggu dengan info ini yang panjang banget. Sebenernya aku apdet FF selain karena kalian sudah sering sms berkali-kali, ibu CEO ini juga sudah keluar taring buat nyuruh aku promosi… jadi daripada aku dikasih kerjaan lagi mending aku selesein ngetik FF dan cepet-cepet posting… Ibu CEO senang, readers senang, author muntah darah… =A="

Jadi teman-teman kabar buruk lainnya adalah, aku nggak tau bisa apdet lagi kapan, soalnya selain jadwal mengerikan menanti, aku juga harus ngurus pendaftaran kuliah yang rumpik, belum ospeknya! Trus latihan tanpa hari libur kyak kerja rhomusa dan mikir kostum, dan tiket, juga acara-acara yang mulai padat sampe akhir tahun. Do'akan semua mulus, dan aku segera punya KTP, agar aku segera sah bikin FF NC *plak*

Jadi harap maklumi saya jika apdet telat… tapi aku selalu mikirin kalian kok, dan FF-ku juga. Masih banyak judul lagi B.A.P yang belum kujadiin judul FF-ku… TAT

Okedeh, thanks buat support dan review kalian. Juga gangguan sms kalian yang menyenangkan. Sampe sini dulu cuap-cuapku, aku kebelet boker soalnya… Assalamu'alaikum!

Mind To Riview?


End file.
